one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke VS Albert Wesker
Deathstroke VS Albert Wesker '''is Wolverine-Man's Season 2 Premiere. It pits Deathstroke, who previously starred in Deadpool vs Deathstroke from DC Comics against Albert Wesker, who previously starred in Batman vs Albert Wesker, from Capcom's Resident Evil. Description Two normal humans who soon became these two regenerative villainous super soliders return to take on new threats: each other. Will Deathstroke win again, or will Albert Wesker prove to him that he's the only worthy one? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Deathstroke.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Albert Wesker.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Umbrella Corporation, outside A helicopter landed outside the Umbrella Corporation. A man in a black and orange suit and one eyehole exited the helicopter. The mercenary, '''Deathstroke. As the helicopter left, Deathstroke slowly approached the factory, then kicked the door down. To his shock, all he saw was a dusty old factory - complete with rusty machines and skeletons all around. ---- Umbrella Corporation, inside Deathstroke slowly investigated the factory, finding nothing of interest. Then he found another door with a faded label on it. Without hesitation, Deathstroke kicked the door down. What he saw on the other side was nothing short of surprising. Inside, he saw a high-functioning control room, with complicated machinery and computers around. But in the very middle of it all was Albert Wesker, sitting in a spinning chair. Albert turned to face Deathstroke then grinned. "And what business do you have with me?" Deathstroke slowly approached Albert as he produced a wanted poster for the latter. "This is the business I have with you. You will be terminated." Albert chuckled for a few seconds. "Let me tell you something. I am the only worthy one. I will not be terminated any time soon." "We'll seen about that." said Deathstroke as he readied his Promethium sword. Albert Wesker pulled Samurai Edge out of its holster. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Albert fired three shots from Samurai Edge, and Deathstroke ducked and weaved around all three bullets without even getting touched. Deathstroke ran in and slashed Albert's chest. Albert returned the favor by kicking the Terminator in the chest, sending him flying against a wall. Albert fired another shot from Samurai Edge at Deathstroke, which he dodged just in time. Deathstroke ran at Albert to decapitate him with his sword, but Albert ducked and threw a punch, which Deathstroke ducked under. Deathstroke caught Albert off guard by impaling him with his sword. Albert scowled at Deathstroke before headbutting him, forcing him to move back and pull his sword out of Albert's body. Deathstroke tried to slash Albert, but Albert managed to avoid being slashed. He then punched Deathstroke in the gut, but the Terminator retaliated by uppercutting him. Albert was sent flying into the air, and then Deathstroke brought his knee up, resulting in Albert landing on it. Deathstroke stabbed a downed Albert in the back with his sword, causing him to yell in agony. Deathstroke pulled his sword out of Albert's back, then kicked him, making him roll onto his bleeding back. He attempted to finish him off by stabbing him in the face with his sword, but Albert rolled out of the way just in time. Albert quickly got up and narrowly dodged a swipe from Deathstroke's sword. Albert fired another shot from Samurai Edge, but much to his dismay, Deathstroke dodged the bullet. Deathstroke headbutted Albert before stabbing him in the shoulder with his sword. An angry Albert punched Deathstroke in the chest, pulled his (Deathstroke's) sword out of his shoulder and threw it away. Before Deathstroke could attack, Albert unleashed a flurry of punches toward the Terminator's face. He then punched him in the stomach. Taking advantage of having the upper hand, Albert then punched Deathstroke twice in the face, then kicked him in the chest so hard he went flying toward the other side of the room. When Deathstroke hit the wall, Albert walked up to him. Samurai Edge ready. "What did I tell you? I am a God. Gods cannot be terminated." Albert pulled the trigger of his gun, but suddenly Deathstroke rolled out of the way to dodge the bullet. He then caught him off guard by kicking him in the face. Albert began to punch Deathstroke with an unrelenting barrage. Deathstroke narrowly dodged Albert's final punch, much to the latter's dismay. Deathstroke then punched Albert in the stomach with enough force to knock him down. Deathstroke stepped away from his opponent before pulling out his energy lance. Just as Albert got up, Deathstroke shot a laser out of the lance, piercing through Albert's left shoulder, earning a pained "Ah!" from him. Deathstroke then pulled out his dual machine guns and fired them, but Albert dodged all the bullets until Deathstroke ran out of ammo. Deathstroke cursed. "Damnit!" "Perfect!" Albert said with a smile. He then abruptly punched Deathstroke in the face, causing him to drop his machine guns. He punched him a few more times before grabbing Deathstroke by the shoulders and throwing him over his head, slamming him into the ground. Albert then grabbed Deathstroke by his neck, holding him above the ground. He attempted to end the fight by punching through Deathstroke's chest, but the Terminator prevented that from happening by grabbing his fist. He then swung his leg back and kicked Albert in the scrotum, forcing him to drop his opponent. As Albert dropped to his knees and covered his crotch, Deathstroke quickly picked up his sword and sliced at Albert's neck. Blood sprayed out of Albert's neck and onto Deathstroke as a result. Albert covered his wound with his hands, but Deathstroke sliced right through them with his sword. He then stabbed Albert through the chest before slicing it vertically through his torso... and then slicing it off of the lower half of Albert's body. Albert's corpse collapsed. Albert had been defeated. Deathstroke stared down at Albert's body. "Some God you are." And with those words, Deathstroke left, leaving Albert's body behind. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DEATHSTROKE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:Wolverine-Man